If It Makes You Happy
by pushIt
Summary: What would have happened if things were different and “The Truth” never existed?


Classification: 3POV, AU  
  
Spoilers: William  
  
Keywords: Scully/Other -won't say who, AU, maybe some UST  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them, no matter how hard I try! And I'm certainly not making money off them!  
  
Thanks to Emma, for being there!  
  
What would happen if things were different and "The Truth" never existed?  
  
______________________________________  
  
February 24th 2007.  
  
Scully stood in the kitchen with an Aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other, it had been quite late at the party they had for her last day when she had turned 43 and now she had to suffer for it.  
  
She looked around in the room; none had cleaned up since yesterday and there were junk every were! She got even moor tired than she already were just by looking at it.  
  
A child cry came from another room. She swallowed the pill quickly and then she run to se what happened.  
  
When she came to the room where the cry came from she saw a little brown haired two-year-old sitting up in her bed with tears on her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay, Irene," she whispered and picked up the little girl from her bed. "It's okay sweetie, Dana's her now. Ssh, be quiet now so you don't wake anyone, " she said and started to rock the girl forward and backward. "Remember that Grandma Maggie stayed over and she's old, so we got to let her sleep."  
  
When the girl had fallen asleep again she looked at the clock: six past ten. It was a miracle that Irene still was able to sleep at this time and she thanked her lucky star for that.  
  
Just as Scully were about to leave the little girls room the doorbell rang and Irene waked up again.  
  
"Well, princess, since you're awake I guess you might as well follow me to the door," she said to the child and picked her up from her bed for the second time, then she went to answer the door.  
  
When she opened the door she saw a man standing outside. She was jut about to ask him what hi wanted when she looked up and saw his face.  
  
"Mulder..?"  
  
"Hi, Scully," Mulder said and looked at her, she hadn't changed much, her hair was just shorter. She looked very pretty when she had it that way, even though he could see that she hadn't brushed it yet.  
  
What was he doing here? It had been more than five years since she saw him!  
  
"Were have you been?" she managed to ask.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Mulder said and looked around; then he stopped at Irene. "Is she... Where's William?"  
  
"I think you'd better come in, Mulder," Scully said and opened the door a little more so he could come in.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday, but it was difficult to find you. Nice house you have, do you live here alone?" Mulder asked and looked at her, almost desperately.  
  
"Fox?!"  
  
Margaret Scully came out to the kitchen where Scully and Mulder sat with a cup of coffee each and Irene with a bowl of porridge. Mulder rose from his chair and went to hug Mrs. Scully.  
  
"Uhm, mom, can you..?"  
  
"Oh, of course, Dana. I'm just going to take Irene with me," she said and picked up the little girl from her chair even though she hadn't even started on her breakfast. Then they left the room.  
  
"Is she... Is she yours?" Mulder asked and looked at Scully, then he sat down at his chair again.  
  
"No. You know that William was my last chance, but I... I had to give him away," Scully said and whipped away a tear from her cheek. I was so alone and I felt that I couldn't protect him, I... I would just make his life harder than it already was."  
  
Se whipped away a few more tears that came rolling down.  
  
"It's okay, I don't blame you. I should have been there to help you, but I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I didn't want to risk yours, or William's or even my own life. I thought it was best to go away and I've been in the desert since that, you're the only one that knows I'm here."  
  
"Well... I think I must tell you that I don't live here alone. My mom just slept over so she wouldn't have to drive home in the middle of the night, but I live here with someone else."  
  
"Uhm, the child's father?" Mulder asked but he didn't know if he wanted to know whom she lived here with. But what had he thought when he decided to go here. He couldn't just expect her to wait for him in five long years.  
  
"No, not exactly..."  
  
Mulder didn't know what to say, so he just sat there and waited for Scully to continue. Then he heard someone calling from upstairs.  
  
"Dana, did you borrow my skirt? The red one."  
  
"No, It's in the closet."  
  
"I can't find it!"  
  
Scully rose from her chair and went towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait here, Mulder, I'll be back soon."  
  
Mulder took the time to watch around in the kitchen while Scully was upstairs. It was very nice, though it showed that it had been a party last night, and you could see that it was Scully who had done the decorating.  
  
The whole room went in soft green with lemon yellow details and it smelled of herbal tea and... freshness, despite the party.  
  
He put his hand around the cup he had in front of him but pretty soon he found out that it was to hot, so instead he counted the green leaves that was painted on the yellow cup. Twenty-three.  
  
Then Scully came back.  
  
"She couldn't find her skirt so I had to help her to look," she said with a smile, but then she became serious.  
  
"Who, your mom?" Mulder asked.  
  
Scully didn't know how to explain, but he had to know... sooner or later. It had to be sooner.  
  
"No, Monica, it's her child."  
  
"Monica?" Mulder said and he could her how his voice cracked.  
  
Just in that moment Monica came down the stairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Mulder. Dana told me you were here, we've looked for you..." she said with a smile and went to Scully.  
  
"Mulder, I think you know Monica Reyes," Scully said and pressed Monica's hand she'd never even imagined this situation.  
  
"I think that I should join Margret and Irene so you two can be alone," Monica said and gave Scully a little kiss on the mouth, the she went upstairs again.  
  
"Monica?" Mulder said again, not knowing what to do.  
  
"She... She. I was very depressed after I gave away William and you were not there and I found a friend, comfort in her. Then, after a while, I found something more. We've been together for more than three years now and, well; Irene is kind of mine too. I understand if you want to leave..."  
  
Mulder stood up and went to Scully, and then he gave her a big hug.  
  
"No, I don't want to; you have the right to be whomever you want to be if it makes you happy and I except you for that. All that matters to me is that you are happy, I will always stand by your side and support you whatever you do."  
  
"Thank you, Mulder. I will always love you as a friend."  
  
"And you know that I will always love you."  
  
Fin.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Author's note: Aww... wasn't that a cute end or what? It wasn't meant to end like this, it was all Emma's fault! g She's writing a terrible fanfic right now and I just felt that someone had to be nice to our little heroes.  
  
The lesbian thing between Scully and Monica was the whole thing that I started to write this "thing" for. I think that Monica seem to be REALLY in love with Scully and I haven't been able to take that picture away from my head, so I wrote it down!  
  
I don't know if anyone want this piece to be for them, but this one is for Monica Reyes and Dana Scully, your hairstyles ROCKS! 


End file.
